New Angels
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: It's time for the babies to be born. Finn, TJ and Trevor are anxious to meet the newest additions. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Army Wives. It belongs to its respected owner. I do own my original characters – aka the twins and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was watching the latest episode of Army Wives and this story popped into my head.

Summary: AU: It's time for the babies to be born. Finn, TJ and Trevor are anxious to meet the newest additions. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: T

* * *

Roxy LeBlanc looked down at her swollen stomach. She was wanting these little things out of her. Trevor smiled and held Roxy's hand and watched the nurse place the special gel on Roxy's stomach.

"Looks like both girls are developing wonderfully." The nurse told Roxy and Trevor. Roxy smiled up at her husband.

"Did you hear that babe?" Roxy asked her husband as they exited the doctor's office.

"Yes, I did." Trevor responded, smiling at Roxy, then frowned. Having girls meant having to buy everything pink.

They headed home and started to work on the nursery. They found two cribs half off and had painted them white. The walls were purple and yellow. Roxy found a purple blanket and a yellow blanket and placed them on the cribs.

The two of them worked on the nursery for a bit before Roxy had to sit down. Finn and TJ came into the room and looked around.

"It needs some pictures in here." TJ told his parents before going to his room. Finn smiled at his mom and dad and looked at the room.

"Can the babies have some of my old stuffed animals?" he asked.

"We can go to the store tomorrow and help me pick some out." Roxy told her youngest, kissing the top of his head. Finn smiled and went to join his brother.

At dinner that night, they began discussing baby names. Roxy and Trevor had decided to let the boys name their new sisters. Finn was in charge of naming baby A and TJ was in charge of naming baby B.

"I thought of a name for baby A." Finn spoke up. Roxy set the cheese grater down and smiled at him.

"Oh, really? What did you think of?" Roxy asked, sprinkling some cheese on her spaghetti.

"Adella Elizabeth." Finn told his parents. Roxy smiled and fluffed Finn's hair.

"That's beautiful, sweetie." Roxy told Finn. Finn smiled and finished his spaghetti.

"I also thought of a name for baby B." TJ said.

"What's that, buddy?" Trevor inquired.

"Savannah Grace." TJ answered.

"Both you boys picked out beautiful names for your sisters." Roxy told the boys. They smiled and exited the kitchen. They went upstairs and got ready for bed.

_Two weeks later_

It was 9:45 AM when Roxy went into labor. Trevor yelled at the boys to get in the car while he helped Roxy get outside. Roxy was sweating and panting, trying to keep her babies inside her until they got to the hospital. Michael and Claudia Joy volunteered to watch Lucky while Roxy was in the hospital.

* * *

Roxy was now in the delivery room, squeezing the life out of Trevor's hand. Roxy decided to have a natural birth – she had a natural birth for both boys.

At 12:45 pm, Adella was out. Trevor held her while Roxy delivered Savannah. Savannah arrived at 1:14 pm.

"They are so beautiful, like their mom." Trevor whispered as he handed Adella to Roxy. She smiled down at her little girls as they nursed. For the first year of the girls' lives, Roxy would breastfeed them. That was her plan, unless something else came up.

"Mom, can we see our sisters?" Finn asked as he came into the room, followed by TJ, David, Sara Elizabeth, Joan and Roland.

"They're in the nursery right now, but I'll take you to see them now, if you want." Trevor told his sons and the Burton family. They all smiled and followed Trevor to the nursery just as Pamela and Chase entered Roxy's hospital room. Roxy sat up in bed as Pamela presented her with two pink bears.

"Aww. Thanks you guys! How are Katie and Lucas?" Roxy asked just as Trevor, TJ and Finn entered the room.

"They're staying with my sister. As far as I know, they're fine." Chase told Roxy. He then went to shake Trevor's hand and congratulate him.

Eventually, everyone left, leaving Roxy and Trevor alone. The nurse brought in the girls so that Roxy and Trevor could bond with them.

Gloria came to visit Roxy on her way to the Hump bar. She smiled as Trevor handed her Adella.

"Mom, can we hold our sisters now, please?" Finn asked. Trevor smiled and had the boys sit down on the wicker rockers and put on hand sanitizer before Trevor handed the girls to their brothers. He handed Adella to Finn and Savannah to TJ.

"Wow. They're pretty." TJ whispered, smiling up at Trevor. Trevor smiled back at TJ and took some pictures of the boys holding their sisters.

The boys went out for ice cream with the Burtons while Trevor and Roxy spent some time with the babies.

Trevor was holding Adella while Roxy nursed Savannah. Adella looked like Roxy while Savannah looked like Trevor.

"They are the most beautiful things I've ever seen, besides you, babe." Trevor whispered, handing Adella to Roxy as soon as Savannah was finished nursing.

"They are so precious!" Roxy whispered as Adella latched on and began nursing nosily. Roxy laughed and watched Trevor put Savannah in her incubator. Once Adella was finished nursing, she would be going in her incubator, leaving Roxy and Trevor to have a decent night's sleep.

Trevor climbed in behind Roxy and took her in his strong arms. They now had the perfect family – the boys and now their girls.

The following day, after the doctor examined Roxy and the twins, they were given the okay to go home. Roxy spoke to the girls in baby talk as she and Trevor got the girls in their car seats. Roxy would be riding in the back with the girls while the boys sat in the way back.

"Girls, we're home." Roxy whispered to the sleeping babies. Trevor helped the boys out of the backseat before helping Roxy with the twins.

Roxy and Trevor took the girls to the nursery and put them in their cribs, turned out the light and closed the door. The boys were spending time with David while Trevor and Roxy had some alone time.

While the girls rested, Roxy and Trevor worked on their baby scrapbooks. Roxy placed their birth certificates and first ultrasound pictures in the books. Trevor decorated each page with stickers, glitter, ribbon and buttons from Roxy's craft box.

That first night with the girls was extreme torture – both girls were up at the same time and wanted everything at once. Roxy took care of Savannah while Trevor took care of Adella.

"Shh, pretty girl. It's all right." Trevor soothed as he changed Adella's diaper. She screamed her head off as Trevor sang to her while he changed her. Roxy was next to Trevor, changing Savannah's diaper.

"Okay, Trevor. I think they're hungry." Roxy whispered once both girls were changed. Roxy sat upon a purple squishy armchair near the back of the room, already unbuttoning her top. Trevor held both girls while Roxy got ready. "Babe, can you get me the purple boppie, please?"

"Sure." Trevor said, putting the girls in Savannah's crib while he got the boppie. He handed it to her then got both girls ready for feeding.

Roxy was nursing the girls and Trevor was watching when someone cleared their throat. Roxy looked up and saw Finn standing in a corner of the nursery.

"Honey, are you okay?" Roxy asked.

"I had a bad dream." Finn answered. He averted his gaze when he saw his mom nursing his sisters. "May I hold one?"

"Um, sure. Sit down and dad'll hand you one." Roxy told Finn. He nodded and sat down upon one of the rocking chairs. Trevor put some hand sanitizer on and picked up Savannah. Finn already put on some hand sanitizer before Savannah was placed in his lap.

"Mind her head, Finn." Trevor instructed, adjusting Finn's positioning on Savannah. He stepped away from Finn and Savannah, watching brother and sister bond.

"I could hold her forever." Finn whispered as Trevor carefully took Savannah from him and put her in her crib. Finn smiled and walked back to his room.

Trevor then helped Roxy put Adella in her crib. The girls were all set, so Roxy and Trevor headed for the master bedroom.

The girls woke up one more time at 3:12 AM to be changed. Roxy changed them while Trevor snored away. She had to wake both girls up for their 6:00 AM feeding.

Even though being a new mom was tough, Roxy couldn't have done it without her support staff – Trevor, the boys, the Burtons and the rest of her friends on base.


End file.
